1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for harvesting produce and, more specifically, to a self-propelled harvester that allows the improved harvesting, washing, and loading of produce.
2. Background of the Invention
In the harvesting of different types of produce (such as lettuce, tomatoes, bell peppers, and cantaloupes), it is desired to utilize a self-propelled conveyor belt. These travel through the field, with the labor force working along the conveyor. The laborers will harvest the produce, place it on the conveyor, and the conveyor will take it to a trailer that moves through the field in tandem with the harvester. In some versions of a harvester of this type, a washing station of some type can be provided, so that the produce is washed prior to be loaded into the trailer.
Because the conveyor belt needs to be at a level that is convenient for workers to reach when they place produce, and because the top of the trailer bed is at a higher point, it is necessary to utilize an elevator belt to transport the harvest and washed produce from the conveyor belt to the trailer. Prior art elevator belts consist of four inch high rubber flights that are bolted across a flat rubber belt at 12 inch intervals. The flat belt has a plurality of holes therethrough, to permit excess water from the washing step to pass therethrough.
However, prior art elevator belts permit leaves and other debris that is too large to pass through the holes to remain on the elevator belt and enter the trailer. This necessitates later removal and additional washing of the produce. Moreover, with their relatively small openings, prior art belts can be difficult to clean, allowing bacteria to grow thereon and further reducing the cleanliness of the process.
A need therefore existed for an improved self-propelled harvester having a conveyor belt, a washing station, and an elevator belt. The elevator belt should have an improved ability to remove leaves and other debris. The elevator belt should be easier to clean than the prior art design, limiting bacterial growth. Still further, the improved self-propelled harvester should provide for an efficient washing station, to further improve the cleaning process.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.